A memory cell in a resistive memory device deteriorates due to repetitive data writing and data erasing, thereby finally leading to a short-circuit failure. As a result, in some cases, malfunction of another memory cell, which is positioned in the vicinity of the memory cell that results in the short-circuit failure, occurs. Furthermore, when excessive current flows through the memory cell in the short failure, the memory cell is damaged, and this also influences another memory cell that is positioned in the vicinity.